Target Practice
by Leafbladie
Summary: Madoka needs to train to fire her bow with precision. Luckily, her teacher Mami's there to help her along the way.


Author's Note: This is a fic I wrote for my friend's birthday today. They gave me a prompt for this story, and I wrote away. I'm really happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well.

As Madoka drew back the arrow, the surprise she felt from her bow's silence remained. From all the movies she had seen, the pink-haired girl expected the wood of the bow to creak under pressure, but no such sound was made. It still bothered her to some extent, but she'd have to get used to it. It was inconsequential in the long run.

She tried to line up her shot properly, her bow shaking a bit as the force of the draw commanded her hands to release the string. A short time passed and her fingers finally gave out, letting the arrow loose from her bow, which hit the bottom of the target.

Madoka let out a disappointed sigh, let down by how little her ability seemed to improve. Even then, she refused to give up and went for another arrow from her quiver. As her fingers tightened around it, her skin cried out in pain, and she dropped the arrow. Madoka held in a yell, and pulled her right hand in a tight fist toward her chest, looking down at it. She dug her nails into her palm to try and distract herself from the pain she felt in her fingertips.

"That's enough for now," Mami called out. Madoka turned toward her teacher and fellow magical girl. "Let's take a break."

Madoka bowed, still keeping her right hand clenched, and went over to the nearby shelf to set down her bow and quiver before skipping back to Mami. When she reached her friend and mentor, she finally unclenched her fist in front of her. The blisters weren't too disgusting or anything, but they looked rather unfitting in comparison to her rather small and girlish demeanor.

Mami clasped her hands around Madoka's, the latter of whom felt a great relief wash over her. Mami's magic was better than any ice pack, not just numbing the pain, but completely removing it altogether.

Of course, despite the relief washing over her hand, it wasn't instantaneous. And for that, she was glad they were doing this after the archery club had left. They'd look a bit weird just standing out in the middle of the area holding hands. The thought of having to explain that to some passerby embarrassed Madoka a bit. She then began to wonder about why she had even blistered her hand in the first place.

"Hey Mami?" Madoka asked.

"Hmm," Mami gave in reply.

"Why are you having me practice with a regular bow and arrow?"

"I know your hand hurts Madoka," Mami started, Madoka wincing a bit in response at having been found out so easily, "but it takes less magic to do some light healing than having you use magic to fire your arrows. If I taught my student to use her magic irresponsibly, I'd never forgive myself."

Madoka looked down in resignation. Mami really was in a league of her own, easily able to answer her question without even a pause. Still, Madoka hoped to be able to help her friend in time, and looked up with a resolute smile.

"Mami, you're the coolest!" Madoka exclaimed.

At the genuine compliment and expression of admiration, Mami could not help but give pause, before letting loose a small chuckle.

Madoka, a bit confused, replied, "I-I mean it Mami, you're the coolest person I know!"

"I wasn't doubting you," Mami replied, rubbing a tear from her eye, "it's just a bit funny seeing someone so openly say something like that."

Madoka blushed and looked down toward her hand to see if it was healed. Though it was really just an excuse to not show Mami her bright pink face.

"But, thank you, I'm glad my student thinks so positively of me."

Madoka's head tilted up slightly as she gave a small grin.

"Alright, I think your hand's all better now."

Madoka withdrew her hand from Mami's, checking it from all directions to confirm the blisters were gone. Her hand felt better than new.

"Alright, I'm going to try practicing again!" declared Madoka.

Madoka ran over to her bow, while Mami gave another small chuckle at her honest enthusiasm. Madoka picked up the bow and returned to her position, ready to let more arrows fly.

"This time I'll hit a bullseye for sure!"

Madoka began to draw her arrow, but stopped midway as she felt something soft press up against her back. Madoka let out a little squeak at the sensation, but quickly caught it in her mouth so as not to let it escape.

"W-what are you doing Mami?" Madoka questioned.

"Well, when my student says she's going to make her next shot, I, as a teacher, have to ensure she does."

"I can do it on my own though, no problem!" Madoka huffed.

"Your track record begs to differ."

Madoka couldn't give any kind of retort to that. Mami really was unbeatable. As she began to raise her bow again, resignation smeared on her face, and was glad Mami wasn't able to see it. However, her arm's upward path was blocked by Mami's arm, much to Madoka's surprise.

"It seems like you already made a misstep here Madoka," Mami stated.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're too quick to draw your bow. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but it's best to have an idea of what you want to accomplish in your mind before you start."

"But all I want to do is to hit the target."

Mami gave a small chuckle, "That's a bit too simple-minded, even for you Madoka. What you really want is to have an idea of how to position yourself so you'll hit the target. You shouldn't wing it. Your stance is also off."

Mami maneuvered her legs within Madoka's to scoot them into a proper position. Madoka couldn't help but realize Mami's legs were a perfect combination of softness and firmness. She really was unbeatable in every way!

"This is an open stance. Your lead foot should be positioned to the side of the bow and pointed at a 45-degree angle inwards, while your trailing foot should be set behind it perpendicular to your arrow's intended path."

Mami gripped Madoka's left elbow in her hand with the same soft-firm touch her legs had, and then rotated it so the outside of her elbow was facing away from her body.

"Now raise your bow as I keep your arm in this position."

"Huh, but it feels so weird to position my arm like this, are you sure that's right?"

Madoka rotated her face to Mami to see her response. Mami just gave a bright smile in return, assuaging Madoka's concern without a single word.

Madoka lifted her bow as Mami held her arm in its current state of rotation. Despite it feeling weird, it didn't hurt. She'd have to trust Mami.

"Now you're ready. Draw your bow and take aim so that the arrow's point is slightly above the target. Despite its speed, the arrow will still fall during its path due to gravity."

Madoka responded to her teacher's wishes without question this time, and took aim.

"Now, release it!" Mami commanded.

Madoka let the arrow fly forth. In that moment, she could feel her heart skip in anticipation, wondering if all this had been worth it. The arrow continued flying forward, on its track. Then it struck the bullseye.

Madoka's face could not hide her pride with this achievement, even if she had help from Mami. As she turned to her mentor, Madoka saw that she too bore a similar expression, and hugged her immediately.

"I knew you could do it!" Mami applauded.

Her embrace felt so kind to Madoka.

"Only because I had a great teacher like you." Madoka replied, happily.

* * *

A splash of red… a shine of yellow… the situation moved far too fast for Madoka to make sense of it all, causing her to fall to her knees.

Madoka felt herself fall further, her eyes lacking any resistance as her body shut down, fading into a vision of nothingness. It was to be her end.

"Raise your bow," said a voice.

Then her eyes shot open, as if suddenly possessed. Madoka's mind refused to shut down as she pulled her arrow back, still on her knees, unable to accept it. The target was in her sight, and the voice that could be heard only by her continued.

"Keep your arm in this position," said the voice.

"I am…" Madoka whispered.

"Take aim so that the arrow's point is slightly above the target."

"I am…"

"Now, release it!"

"I will!" Madoka screamed, mentally.

The pink arrow launched forth and hit the yellow bullseye. The force of the impact caused the stand on which it was held to topple over and clatter against the floor. It was the best shot of her life, and yet she couldn't stop crying in spite of that.

"I don't want this! I can't take it anymore!" Madoka cried, unable to control herself from the agony over what she had just done.

Madoka slumped to the ground under her mental exhaustion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the stand for what it truly was; the source of the words that had encouraged her just a moment ago.

It was her teacher, Mami Tomoe.


End file.
